


This is What Blanket Nests are For

by Tookbaggins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, HQ Rarepair Week, I don't know, M/M, first sleepover, first time writing these nerds but I ended up really liking them, is that the right tag?, it counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh, Is.. this okay?"  Again, Ushijima nodded and Tendou sighed shakily. He didn't think it'd feel this hard. His face set in determination. It was as good a time as any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is What Blanket Nests are For

They'd made it halfway through the night and Tendou was beginning to wonder why he'd been nervous at all. Ushijima was a pleasant enough guest, and he was used to carrying their conversations on his own, so the quiet evening hadn't been a problem at all. In fact he was finally feeling like inviting Ushijima to stay with him had been the best idea he could've possibly had. It was totally normal for team mates to spend a night together. In a blanket nest. While Tendou's family was away for the night. Yeah, totally normal.

Although Tendou couldn't stop thinking about how not normal this could turn. If Ushijima wasn't interested in the movies he'd picked.. if he were comfortable enough in the nest he was currently building.. It would be as good a time as any.

"Good for what?" Tendou squeaked at the voice behind him and whirled on Ushijima, falling into a fighting stance he'd seen on television once. The popcorn on the stove rattled and pinged against its lid behind him, but all he could think of was Ushijima's curious gaze and damn that boy was quiet! 

"What!?" He cleared his throat and waved a fist dismissively in front of his friend's nose. "Nothing! Just thinking out loud." Ushijima stared at him, obviously waiting for an explanation. Fortunately Tendou was good at thinking on his feet and pulled a lie out of the air. "Okay, uh, I was planning breakfast. Didn't know I was talking out loud. Hehe." This appeared to satisfy Ushijima as he nodded and waved him away so he could remove the popcorn before it burned. He cast an amused look at his friend and Tendou flushed.   
Tendou avoided looking at him, and thinking about how nice it would be to see that expression on his face more often, and plodded into the living room to snoop at the nest. It was inviting and looked like it contained every pillow and blanket in the house. He flopped down into it and wiggled around, trying to find the comfiest spot. "This is the BEST way to spend the night! Aaaaaah WAKATOSHI COME OOOOOOON I'm tired of waiting!" he yelled to the room in general and rolled around so he could see the small TV more easily. As before, Ushijima appeared silently and for a moment he stood in the doorway, watching the other boy. When Tendou finally noticed him there he raised an eyebrow and waved him closer. "We covered this already, right? You can eat in here."

Ushijima nodded and settled himself carefully in the blankets beside and Tendou scooted closer without thinking about it. He sat up enough to lean into his friend, hands slipping over to steal a handful of popcorn. "You seen this one before? It's old." He starts the movie and skips through the opening credits. "American, I think. Something about a.. " The shoulder he was leaning against rolled, jostling him into silence. He'd nearly explained the whole thing and Ushijima obviously wasn't having any of it. 

They lay there for a while, and Tendou found it more and more difficult to focus on the movie. He'd cuddled up to Ushijima for food, but never really moved away. Now the snack was gone and he was becoming very aware of the warm body next to him and how unusually close to it he was. Surely if Ushijima minded he'd have pushed him away by now, right? Or would he have? He was a guest there after all, but even as host Tendou had no right to move into his personal space.

Tendou huffed and glanced at his friend. He was focused on the movie but not looking very impressed. It would be a good idea to okay it with him, at least. It was just common courtesy. He lifts a hand to get his attention.. were his hands shaking? No, no, definitely not! he shook his head, clearing it, and tapped Ushijima firmly. "Hey. Is this okay?"

Ushijima glanced back at him, his face unreadable even though Tendou could feel his own face going as red as his hair. For a moment they only looked at each other before he nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, good. I mean I just wanted some popcorn but then I got comfortable and you know how much I hate not being comfortable so I just figured 'hey! Wakatoshi would make a good pillow' and I stayed and.. " The elbow against his side shifted to nudge him and Ushijima's voice rolled over him, stilling him.

"You're rambling, Satori."

"O-Oh. Am I?"

"Quite a bit." He closed his mouth tightly and hummed to himself. The amused look he liked so much was settling on Ushijima's face again. That was good, right? He moved slightly, getting closer to him. 

"Uh, Is.. this okay?" Again, Ushijima nodded and Tendou sighed shakily. He didn't think it'd feel this hard. His face set in determination. It was as good a time as any. As Ushijima's attention drifted back toward the screen, Tendou turned toward the other boy and smacked the lightest of pecks to his cheek before whipping his head back to the TV. His face was on fire. How did he explain something like that? Why Wakatoshi, why now, why at all.. He tensed and waited for a reaction. 

He chanced a glance at his friend and was quick enough to detect a flutter of eye lashes as Ushijima looked away from him. Was he watching him? Swallowing, Tendou leaned up a little. His heart was pounding but he forced his awareness of it away and instead brought a hand up to plant it on the other's chest. "Is this okay?" He stared at him, hoping his intentions were clear enough that he wouldn't have to explain it.

He didn't have to wait. With no hesitation at all, Ushijima turned to him and dipped his head, pressing their lips together. Tendou drew a stuttering breath in through the nose, startled by both the initiative of the other and the hot thrill than curled through his stomach. His eyes fluttered closed and Ushijima slowly pulled away. 

"Happy?"

"V-Very." Tendou grins and dives into Ushijima's side, burrowing into him to cuddle. The laugh that runs through Ushijima rumbles beautifully against his ear. "Was I that obvious?"

"No. I was just waiting for an opening.


End file.
